User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 The first words in a fresh new talkpage... Hero Factory It doesn't actually look that bad. I like the heads too. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Oh. Silly. I like them. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Toa Nikila Have you seen my request???(Use Iden Mask) From:Stinger Bumblebee Pages Thanks! Well, Gresh could use some work on. If you can that's great but don't feel you need to if you don't want to. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Cool. I'm half way through the Enemy Tools thing too. Oops. Do you want to finish it or should I??? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Re:Toa Nikila I saw it in the Nikila contest page.I want it because I really like the figure.And the reason why I ask you use Matoro Inika's mask is:I don't like Dekar's.I really like Matoro Inika's Stinger Bumblebee NB:If you still refuse,I won't ever ask for help to you again!!!!! Award You're doing a great job my friend. Doctor Who Have you seen the End Of Time Doctor who Christmas and New Year Specials??? I have. And saw the New Doctor!!!!! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Lol. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Yea I did. Arn't the Weeping angles meant to return. I thought I saw them in the trailer. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! I got that magazine too!!! Lol[[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Please join my My BIONICLE Forums.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] New contest Hey, have you still got your BIONICLEs packed away, I ask because when you are able to get them the entry submiting period of Bionicle Reviews Wiki:Contest 8:Tridax will start. In the rules it says that it's recomended to have purple and red, but as he is a makuta his normal form could be composed of black and dark colours. Don't worry about the time, as I will place it on hold until someone on BZPower makes a blog contest for it. Worry Don't mention it. He was out of place. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! I'm sorry Sorry,Matoro1!I won't ever do that again Stinger Bumblebee ??? Excuse meee,why did you said banana is a good source of Pottasium???????? Stinger Bumblebee :I'm thinking he was just being silly. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 17:51, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but it was really random and its funnier if hear the backstory of the Banana. Ohh. I like Banana. Hehehehe. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Yeah. Have you seen that episode? (The Doctor dances, series 1) I think so. With the Ninth Doctor? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Hehehehe. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! New name for BZPower account Hi! KD and I were discussing what account name we should get, and I though that you could also come up with good usernames. Here there are the ones that we have come up so far: *The First Speaker *The Beast *Zivon Master *Drunken Hunter *Bahrag King *Ta-Koro Tohunga Guardian *Reviews Overlord *Lord of the Skakdi *Toa Warlord Please choose the best from these names, as well as sugges one of your own. The new HF sets are horrible! The canister sets are horrible, as well as the toa sized titans. The only good is Von Nebula, the gunmetal grey one with the hydraxon mask. HF I think it says, by the makers of BIONICLE. The designs are the same though. Why not make them BIONICLE and for a younger age. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! I never looked at it like that but yes, you are right. Bah, silly people [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Well, BZPower member Brickeens said that he would try to enter before the 20th of March. If you want, I can tell him that the contest is now over, he will understand. Yes, he is the winner of the Certavus Contest. However I PMd him and he said that he still hadn't started to build anything, so I'll create the voting page now. Contests I don't know if I have time to build any Mocs but I'll enter a few ongoing contests. -[[User:Mazeka369|'Mazeka']][[User talk:Mazeka369|'369']] Cool! 17:17, March 13, 2010 (UTC) No, he hasn't. He's been inactive for a few weeks.--Abc8920 13:29, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but he doesn't answer to them. I'll try to contact him again.--Abc8920 18:46, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok. But Midak already has an official image, it's the Onu-Matoran who wears a black huna who can take you from Onu-Koro to Po-Koro by ussal crab in the MNOLG.--Abc8920 19:43, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Ids5621 has choosen Naho for the next contest!--Abc8920 14:23, March 26, 2010 (UTC) If you don't mind then make the page yourself.--Abc8920 20:38, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Question Can users like me do reviews on Bionicle review pages? -[[User:Mazeka369|'Mazeka']][[User talk:Mazeka369|'369']] Cool! 20:56, April 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:Teridax Review Thanks! I hope that you have fun with Teridax when you rebuild him. He was always one of my favorite sets to play when I was younger (Bahrag were my fav. titans!).-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:51, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I really wish that the new Doctor Who episodes will someday be emitted at Spain...-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:09, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, maybe I'll watch them if I have time, though I don't like watching films or series at youtube. By the way, I'm making a new MoC! It's going to be a revamp of http://extremebionicles.wikia.com/wiki/Serhaktem Serhaktem, so I'm going to give you complete permission to use the current image of that page for whatever you want. I feel that it doesn't looks skakdi-ish, unlike the revamped version. However, as always my pieces are packed in a box and this will slow me down when making his legs and arms.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:35, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, actually, Reing of Fear was my first attempt to do a BIONICLE serial, and believe me, it's not that good. My writing has improved a lot since Reing of Fear, and in the serial only cannon characters appear. I don't recommend you to read it, but if you want, then go ahead.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 07:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I have finished my Serhaktem revamp! I'll have to wait until Wednesday to post the photos, though.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 09:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Logo help Hi Matoro -- check for some information on the proper size for a logo. Good luck! — Catherine (talk) 22:52, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I didn't know that... maybe I'll try.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 16:09, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Award Hey, I'm giving you this because you reached 3.000 edits, because you are creating and completing pages and adding 2010 info: -- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 06:10, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the award. :) I will try to do some edits today, but I don't know how many because I have to do an essay, some mathematic problems and study for a physic exam for monday.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 10:10, April 24, 2010 (UTC) That's because the friend which I had to go out has confirmed that he can't, so I'll have time to study this afternoon. By the way, could you finish the Nidhiki page when you have time?-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 12:42, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm halfway editing it, so if you have no problem I will finish the gallery.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 14:55, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, I've never been in an edit confict with you, or with anyone else than BobaVett. You can finish the gallery with the new batch of photos.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 15:00, April 24, 2010 (UTC) What does that mean? (Sorry, but I'm not used to some expressions in english yet, and I don't want to missunderstand you)-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!]] 15:09, April 24, 2010 (UTC)